


In Another Life

by Voltagegirl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagegirl/pseuds/Voltagegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otp: Hak/Soo-Won/Yona What would happen if Yona's Mother never died, King Il never became king, and Soo-Won was the true heir to the throne? How would the relationships change? Find out in this Alternate universe! ANGST AHEAD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!! Thank you so much for coming and reading this Fanfiction! I hope that you guys enjoy the journey ahead of us! Please comment, favorite, do whatever you like. I just really like hearing from you! :))

Yona silently tip toed through the castle, her feet careful to avoid the creaking of the tatami mats beneath her. On her back was a basket of food from which she stole from the kitchen.  
Hak said he would be training the guards tonight. I’ll go and meet him. I’m sure he’s going to be hungry.  
The Princess carefully opened up a window and jumped down into her Mother’s garden. Because this wasn’t the main castle, there were typically only three guards stationed in the garden. The men also were not nearly as trained, so with careful precision and planning, Yona could sneak past them without any problems. She hid in the bushes, waiting for the first soldier to make his rounds. She didn’t have to wait long before the man, yawning in boredom, walked through the path. As soon as he was out of sight the princess dashed for the gate. As always the princess escaped from the castle without any issues. As soon as she was outside of the castle grounds, she ran over to a hollowed tree. Taking out her precious bow and arrows, she prepared to head towards the training grounds.  
“Lady Yona. What are you doing out here?” A kind, gentle voice inquired causing the young woman to jump. Turning around, she could see the sweet face of Minsoo, one of her Father’s servants.  
“Minsoo... Uh… I was just- I… Please don’t tell Father.” Yona said while bowing deeply before the servant. This sent the young man into a frenzy as he waved his arms begging her to rise. Her eyes were pleading as she slowly lifted her head and stared at him.  
“Father doesn’t want me using weapons. He tells me I just need to stay inside the castle and marry a nobleman, but I don’t want to do that… I love learning to fight... learning to protect myself. Please Minsoo. Please do not tell, Father.”  
The young man was silent a moment before sighing and smiling.  
“I will cover for you, Lady Yona. I serve General Il in the castle, but I think it is good that you are learning self-defense. especially if it is from General Hak.” Minsoo responded knowingly. This resulted in the young woman blushing profusely. “Be sure to be back before sun rise, okay? Oh, and please do not do this often... If General Il or your mother found out, it would only worry them.”  
“Thank you Minsoo!” Yona said while hugging the man tightly. He didn’t know what to do as she raced off waving happily. Minsoo smiled kindly towards her.  
Is it wrong of me to feel like she is a little sister to me? A precious sister that I want to protect?  
….  
“Battle formations, men. Archers get ready, I do not want a single one of you missing your target again. Remember strike and shoot on instinct.” The men tiredly got into their formations, preparing for another round of training exercises. They had been practicing since dusk non-stop and were in need of a break. “Ready, Aim, F- “  
“HAK!” The sweet sound of Yona’s voice carried through the training grounds causing all of the men to stop. The General looked up to the balcony where he saw the smiling girl waving at him.  
“Looks like we were saved by the Lady Yona.” Hak’s second in command joked, causing Hak to semi-glare at him.  
“Lady Yona, you should return home.”  
“No. From the looks of it, your men need a break! Plus, I brought you something. Come up here. I’m not leaving until you do.” Her demanding voice sounded like a princess. The General sighed before turning to his men.  
“You guys take a break. Meet me back here in ten minutes.” The men all bowed while silently thanking Yona for saving them. Hak jumped up into the balcony in a matter of seconds, his face unamused.  
“Lady Yona, do you know what will happen if your father finds out you are not in the castle?” Hak warned, clearly worried of the potential punishment that would await them if caught.  
“Don’t worry about that. Minsoo is covering for me. Here.” Yona handed him basket filled with something that smelled absolutely delicious. As he lifted the thin linen sheet that covered the basket, the aroma thickened. Sweet white steam wafted into the air increasing the scent. His eyes widened and his stomach growled in anticipation.  
“Your favorite… Steamed Pork Buns.” Yona said with a bright smile. “I... made them myself. Go on and try!”  
Hak picked up one of the soft little buns in his hand and bit into it. The savory taste exploded in his mouth mixing perfectly with the pillow like texture of the bread.  
“These are good. I didn’t know that you knew how to cook.” Upon hearing a compliment from the, semi-hard to please General, Yona burst into a crimson blush. She twiddled her thumbs and looked away in the cutest way.  
“M-Mother taught me... when I went home this afternoon.” Yona confessed, her blush deepening. “I heard you tell Soo-Won that you were going to train the men tonight. I figured you wouldn’t eat much between meetings and training.”  
Hak blushed slightly at this before standing and rubbing her on the head. Yona took the slight gesture without raising a fuss, even though she knew that her hair would look like a rat’s nest because of it. She just loved the feeling of his big calloused hand on her body. As she looked up, she felt time stop. The moonlight cast the perfect shine on his black hair and his blue eyes shined like the stars.  
“Thank you.” She heard him whisper, the sincerity in his voice overflowing. Yona merely nodded her head, too captivated by his eyes to say anything at all. Hak looked at her, her fiery red hair blazing even in the darkness of the night, her purple eyes shimmering in the moonlight, her pale face letting the crimson in her cheeks glow. She was absolutely gorgeous. He could feel his pulse quickening as he leaned in closer to her. Her eyes slowly closing.  
Father is discussing marriage.  
Hak pulled away just as their lips were about to touch.  
That’s right… Yona will probably be married off to some politician in the near future.  
“Hak...” He could hear her soft voice call his name, confusion evident in her tone.  
“…Sorry…” He mumbled while turning away from her. “You should probably get home, Lady Yona... Before General Il finds you missing.”  
He could almost sense Yona’s disappointment as he said those things to her.  
I can’t fall in love with her… General Il would never let her be mine…  
Looking over towards the basket off steamed buns, he could see Yona’s bow and arrow.  
“Did you want to practice?” He asked, looking over at her. The young woman stiffened when hearing his question before nodding softly. “We still have a few minutes. Let’s see how much you have improved since last time.”  
Yona seemed to brighten up a little at this, but only a little.  
Grabbing her bow and arrow, the two of them walked down to the practice arena. She shot off her arrow multiple times, hitting the target each time. Though it wasn’t on the bull’s eye, it was still on target. The General smiled at this, remembering back to when she couldn’t even make it to the target.  
If I can’t be with her, I’m glad I can at least teach her to take care of herself.  
He watched as she drew back her bow, concentration evident on her beautiful face. She had that look in her eye... That look that sent his heart flying. She was perfect... inside and out. Hak shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind from those thoughts, thoughts of a possibility of a future with her.  
“It’s about time my men get back in to practice. You should head back to the castle... I’ll have one of my men escort you.” Hak said after she had been practicing for a few minutes. Yona nodded and followed him out of the arena and out where his men were resting.  
“Lady Yona! You are getting much better at shooting that bow of yours! I’m impressed! Maybe you should join us on the battlefield!” One of the soldiers proclaimed, only to receive a bonk on the head from a fellow warrior.  
“Don’t say ridiculous things! A battlefield is no place for a lady!” The man scolded, this caused Yona to laugh.  
“I think it would be interesting to go to battle at least once in my life.” She admitted causing everyone around her to stare at her in silent surprise before smiling brightly.  
“You really are some woman, Lady Yona!” The first soldier complimented, a bright smile on his face.  
“Since you were the one that brought up having Lady Yona fight on the battlefield, why don’t you bring her back to the castle? You can continue your training one on one with me when you get back.” Hak ordered, his aura slightly on his beast side. This caused the soldier to shiver a little before standing and bowing.  
“Y-Yes sir!” He responded before walking over to the red haired girl. Yona turned to Hak and bowed slightly.  
“Thank you for teaching me more today. It was a lot of fun.” Hak smiled at her tenderly.  
“Don’t bow your head for me. You are a royal, not a servant.” He remarked causing Yona to nod.  
“But you are still my teacher.” She responded back before walking away. The soldier tasked with her safe return, swiftly followed after her.  
“Alright men… get back in there.” The General ordered, without removing his gaze from Yona’s small silhouette, slowly disappearing into the distance.  
“...Why don’t you just ask General Il for Lady Yona’s hand in marriage... It’s obvious you two love each other…” His second in command, Biron, asked as he approached the General. Hak’s face held a sadness.  
“He wouldn’t give her to me. General Il detests violence and war. He wouldn’t give her to someone whose job is that very thing. Besides, I’m just an orphan who was lucky enough to be adopted by General Mundok. I don’t even have a noble blood line….”  
“Is that why you always push for Lady Yona to marry Prince Soo-Won? You know Prince Soo-Won’s feelings towards her…”  
“If she marries Prince Soo-Won then we could both look out for her. I from a distance and Soo-Won next to her... I would be content if that would happen.” Hak admitted before walking back into the arena, his voice returning to that of a commander.  
“What a crazy love triangle...” Biron remarked to himself before following his leader back into the arena.  
………..  
Inside the palace, Soo-Won sat staring up at the moon. His face in deep thought.  
Marriage… If Yona gets married... She will most likely move far away...  
He thought of her smiling face, the way she said his name, her playfulness… His places his hand on his face.  
I can’t let General Il marry her off to someone else… I won’t let anyone take her...  
………….


	2. Chapter 2

Birds chirped peacefully in the garden where Yona sat with her father. General Il had called for her that morning, much to her dismay, with wishes to speak with her on an important matter. She could already guess what this conversation was going to entail.   
“Thank you, Min-soo.” General Il’s kind voice said as her took a cup of tea from the servant. Yona followed her father’s actions and took the second tea cup with a smile. She smelled the aroma of the tea, it was calming, almost as if it were carrying away all of her troubles. The young woman made eye contact with Min-Soo who smiled knowingly at her. He had kept his word and stayed quiet about her evening adventures with Hak. She was very thankful to him for that.   
“Yona… There is something that I want to speak with you about.” Her Father’s voice regained the young girl’s attention. “As you know you are of the age to get married… You are actually past the age of marriage for a noble woman. Yesterday I received work from Jin-Lu Ma, a General for Xing. He had a proposal in which I think would be beneficial to both of us. He wishes for you to marry his eldest son, Jin-Lu Rin.”  
“I refuse.” Yona responded, her tone non-negotiable. This caused her Father to sigh, clearly expecting his daughter to react this way.  
“Yona, Jin-Lu Rin is a good man. He is well versed in politics and is not one to resort to violence. He is a calm natured person who desires to become an advisor rather than a general. If you agree to marry him, Jin-Lu Rin has agreed to live here and serve Kouka Kingdom.” General Il informed while standing from his seat and looking out the window.  
“I have always tried to give you everything that I possibly can. Now I am asking this one thing of you. This is for the good of peace.. The good of the country… and for your own safety.”  
“I don’t want to marry someone I do not know…” Yona’s voice was soft as she said this.   
“Sometimes we have to do things we do not want to do in order to achieve what needs to be done. War is upon us… If we have this marriage then it will calm the storm that has been brewing for some time… Yona, I am not asking you.. I am telling you that you will marry this man.” General Il’s voice was firm and unrelenting. He had never used this tone with her before, leaving Yona speechless. Taking his daughter’s silence as an acceptance, General Il put his hand on her small shoulder.  
“Jin-Lu Rin will be here tomorrow to meet you. He will stay here for a few months… This will give you both some time to get to know each other before the wedding…” His tone was slightly sympathetic as he said this. “In the meantime, I would like for you to stay here in the castle.. I can’t risk something happening to you.”  
“But… I was supposed to go see Soo-Won and Hak today. I always bring them snacks when they are training.”   
“They will understand once hearing of the situation.” With that, General Il left the room, leaving Yona alone.   
I don’t want this…I don’t want this… I don’t want to marry him..

 

Later that evening  
Yona sat curled up on her bed. She wouldn’t allow herself to cry as she thought of her future.   
Marrying a complete stranger… How could I possibly be happy…. Why can’t I choose the one I want to marry… The one I want to marry…  
Hak’s smiling face flashed in her mind.   
He’d never ask Father for my hand…  
As if on que, a clicking sound could be heard from her window. Yona quickly walked to the window seal to see Hak standing there, a smile on his face.  
“Hak, what are you doing here?” She asked. The young general slipped into her room, nonchalant as ever.  
“You didn’t meet with us today, and we didn’t hear anything from you.. Soo-won was super worried so I decided to come over here and check on you… From the looks of things, I guessed right. General Chubbiness has you under house arrest, huh? I knew something was off by how many guards were stationed around the castle, but your face tells me it’s true.” He explained only to be practically knocked off of his feet as she fell into his arms. Hak’s eyes widened when realizing what was happening. Her small body was shaking; tears were falling down her face. She was holding onto his clothing with all of her strength.  
“Hey… What happened? What’s wrong? I know house arrest sucks, but I don’t think it’s enough to cry over.” He asked concerned as he grabbed her shoulders. She didn’t release her grip on him as she looked up into his eyes.  
“Father, he is going to force me to marry someone from Xing…” Her words were like a blade through Hak’s heart. He felt as if he were about to lose his senses for a minute. The thoughts of kidnapping her and escaping where no one could ever find them filled his mind.  
“I don’t want to marry him… I don’t want to…” She cried as Hak pulled her into his arms. “Father, he will not listen to me.. He told me I have to do this for the good of the kingdom.. But… But…”   
Her body shook as she fought to keep as calm as she could. In just a moment of being in his presence, all of her pent up fears and anxiety surfaced and fell out of her like a waterfall. She couldn’t hold herself back no matter how hard she tried. In his silent arms, she cried and explained everything to him in detail. Hak just listened quietly, his face saddened.  
“He will be here tomorrow morning and will be staying until the wedding.” She whispered, causing Hak to hold her even tighter. His heart picked up its pace at the thought of another man coming to take her away. His grip unconsciously tightening.  
“Yona…” Her name escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.  
“Please… Take me away from here. Take me far away like what we were talking about on the balcony. Let’s all three escape from here… from our fates.” Her words sounded like heaven as he leaned down and wiped the tears from her eyes. He wanted to do just that, to escape from here, to take her where no other man could lay eyes on her or touch her.  
This isn’t a fairytale… I wouldn’t be able to give her the life she deserves if we ran.. She couldn’t truly be happy hiding from the law and always being on the run.  
“I’m sorry.. I can’t do that Lady Yona…” The look on her face when hearing his response caused his heart to sting even more. “If we ran. It is just a matter of time before they found us. Just… meet with him.. You never know.. He might not be that bad of a guy. If he is a bad guy.. or if he so much as makes you cry… Soo-Won and I will handle him.. You don’t have to worry about that.”   
“What kind of response is that? It isn’t like you to have so little confidence. How do you know we would be found? How do you know that we couldn’t escape? Hak, I don’t want to marry him… The person I want to marry is-“  
“Lady Yona..” Hak immediately cut her off, his smile forced and full of sadness. “For now, just take things as they go….Please.”  
His hand softly brushed against her face. His tone and facial expression pleading for her not to say anything more. After a few seconds, the young man turned back towards the window.  
“Soo-Won and I will come by tomorrow… We won’t let you be alone when meeting his person from another kingdom. Please get some rest, Lady Yona.” With that, he left the room.  
“Hak..” Her voice held the sadness of betrayal, but he didn’t turn around.   
I lived the life of running, or not having enough food to eat. I’ve experienced the feeling of starving… I can’t risk Yona going through those same things… I’m sorry, Yona.   
Just outside of the castle, Soo-Won stood waiting anxiously for his friend to return. His face filled with relief when seeing Hak’s silhouette in the distance. He happily walked closer, looking for Yona’s small figure to appear behind his friend. Instead, it was merely the General, his face holding a forlorn, depressed expression.  
“Hak? Where’s Yona? Is she okay?” He could feel his anxiety rising.  
“Lady Yona is going to be getting married…” Soo-Won’s pupils constricted when hearing this, a small gasp escaping him. “To a man in Xing Kingdom.” Hak finished, his tone as if it were a death verdict.   
“What is this all of a sudden? They can’t just decide this so soon? They have to have approval from my Father for this.. Surely Father wouldn’t approve this.” The Prince stated, his tone sounding slightly panicked.  
“I don’t know. All I know is that he is coming tomorrow to meet Yona.. I told her that we would both be there tomorrow… To make sure that she will be okay.” Hak responded before walking off into the darkness, leaving Soo-Won standing alone in silence.  
No… No… I will not allow this! I will not allow them to take her away.  
This Prince thought to himself as his hands unconsciously tightened into fists. Hurriedly, he made his way back to the palace, determined to put a stop to Yona’s potential marriage.  
Yona is mine. I won’t let him have her.

Just outside the SkyTribe  
I will finally be able to meet her. The girl famed for her beautiful red hair and gentle soul. I wonder what she will really be like. I doubt she is as beautiful and amazing as the reports make her to be… They never are… But, I still am curious. Red hair… Like that of the dawning sun… It really sounds captivating.  
The young man with dark brown hair and shimmering emerald eyes thought to himself as he looked up at the stars.  
“Kouka Kingdom is breathtaking. Even the stars here are more beautiful than any place I’ve travelled. I wonder if this is the blessing of the gods on this land.” He said aloud causing his friend and advisor to walk over to him.  
“It is entirely possible…. I can feel the blessings of the dragon gods all around this country. It’s easy to get swept away in the peacefulness, but please… Jin-Lu Rin, do not forget our purpose for coming here. It is neither the girl, nor to feel the atmosphere.” His friend responded causing Rin to nod his head.  
“I know… Our goal is to find the reincarnated King Hiryuu, Leader of the legendary dragons. Hopefully we can find him soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yona stared blankly out the window of her bedroom as she watched maids and attendants bustle around outside in preparation . Her morning had been filled busy maids preparing her gown, basking in the finest incense, the best make up and fixing her curly mess of a hair. Now she sat, uncomfortably, alone in silence. He was going to be here any moment… The man she is forced to be married to. The sound of the opening door caught her attention as Hak and Soo-Won dashed into the room followed by a group of maids.  
“General Il requested there be no visitors today.”  
“General Hak, Prince Soo-Won, we must ask you to leave.” The sound of the pleading women kept the mens’ attention.   
“I’m not going anywhere when a suspicious person is going to be visiting.” Hak replied, his face daring and confident. The maids blushed when seeing him act this way.   
“I’m the Prince of this Kingdom. It is my duty to make sure there is no threat entering Kouka.” Soo-Won added with his usual bright smile. The maids blushed even further at their words, voices and faces.  
“Hak.. Soo-Won..” Yona said as she stood, a happy, comforted look on her face. The two men instantly froze when seeing her. She truly looked like a Princess.. a beautiful princess. Her hair was pulled back neatly in a bun and adorned with ornaments. Her make up brought out her eyes to shine in the purest of ways. Her pink Kimono fit her body perfectly and contrasted beautifully with her pale complexion.   
“Yona..” Both men gasped as they didn’t dare take another step forward. The young woman walked closer to them, slight confusion on her face.  
“What’s gotten into you both?” She asked, snapping them out of their daze.  
“Uhh… It’s nothing.” Hak mumbled; however, Soo-Won grabbed her hand and gently looked into her eyes.  
“You look absolutely beautiful, Yona.” He complimented, causing her to blush slightly. Hak looked away at this, fighting a slight pang of jealousy.  
“Anyway, I told you we’d come to check up on this creep who is here to marry you… Where is he anyways? Has he arrived yet?”  
“The so called ‘creep’ that you are referring to has just arrived.” An unfamiliar voice called out just behind them. Hak and Soo-Won jumped in front of Yona, hands on their swords, as they all turned their attention to where the voice originated from. Just before the doorway stood a tall semi-muscular man with dark hair and emerald eyes. His skin was a warm olive color that contrasted perfectly with his golden kimono. He held himself with a mysterious, intriguing heir. Standing just behind him was another man. His hair was silver, despite his apparent young age, and was held tightly up in a bun. His eyes were an, almost, unnaturally light shade of blue. They glistened like crystals when the light hit them. He wore the robes of an advisor; however, he appeared to be more of a priest or oracle.  
“You’re-“ Hak started to say before the man bowed slightly.  
“Jin Lu Rin, first son of General Jin Lu Ma. I apologize for letting myself in unannounced; however, when I arrived at the castle, everyone seemed to be in a panic and the maids were nowhere to be found. I heard the lively conversation from the entrance and followed the sound.” His voice was formal, yet held the slightest hint of playfulness or amusement. The man then straightened and looked around at the group.  
“I have to say, I was not expecting this big of a welcome party though.” His laughter filled the area causing the maids to unconsciously blush. “It would be even better if my betrothed came out of hiding though. I am anticipating seeing her beauty with my own eyes.”  
Yona carefully moved out from behind Hak and Soo-Won who had been hiding her. As soon as Rin saw her, his eyes widened.   
She truly is beautiful. Her hair, though pulled back, has a gorgeous color that lives up to the rumors. Her eyes… they are so pure and full of life. Her aura is unlike anything I have ever felt before. It’s so kind, yet so strong.  
Yona looked uncomfortably at him as he stood there silently observing her.   
“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?” Her upfront words snapped him out of his thoughts and caused him to laugh apologetically.  
“I apologize. I was just so captivated by your beauty that I couldn’t think of the words to say.” He responded, earnestly, before approaching her and grabbing her hand. Hak and Soo-Won nearly lost it when seeing Rin press his lips softly against Yona’s bare hand. The young woman was clearly shaken by this gesture as her cheeks turned the color of her hair.   
“I hope my actions have not offended you, Lady Yona. It’s just that this is a customary greeting in Xing.” He looked up at her, a sparkle in his eyes. The young red-headed woman couldn’t muster a response as she merely stared into his eyes. Suddenly, she could feel herself being jolted backwards and into Soo-Won’s protective arms as Hak stood in front.  
“Sorry. I hope it doesn’t offend you, Jin Lu Rin, but there is a mandatory two feet distance between you and Lady Yona.. This is tradition.” Hak’s voice was almost a growl as he faced Yona’s betrothed. At this, Rin’s advisor began to walk forward only to be stopped by Rin’s hand.  
“Haha. It seems you have very good bodyguards, Lady Yona.” Rin stated, his perfect smile still adorning his face.   
“Um… Actually they aren’t-“  
“We aren’t her body guards.” Hak interrupted causing Rin’s eyes to widen slightly.   
“Oh? Then who might you be?”  
“I am Son Hak, General of the Wind Tribe, also known as the Thunder Beast of Kouka Kingdom.” The young General’s words caused a clear look of surprise to flash across both Rin and his advisor’s face.  
“And I am Prince Soo-Won, Future King of Kouka Kingdom.” Soo-Won’s face held a smile, but his tone was as cold as ice. Jin Lu Rin’s mouth dropped ever so slightly before clearing his throat and bowing deeply.  
“I sincerely apologize for my disrespectful conduct. I did not realize that such prominent leaders of Kouka would be guarding Lady Yona. “  
“Why wouldn’t we be here? The son of a General of Xing is entering into negotiations with our Sky Tribe General. Of course we would be here to check you out.” The Thunder Beast responded only to have a small hand touch his arm. Hak turned his attention to Yona who merely smiled up at him. Her smile telling him to cut him a little slack.  
“Jin Lu Rin, I think it’s time to go and meet with my Father. He has obviously not been informed of your arrival.” Yona’s voice seemed to calm the atmosphere around them causing Rin to feel slight relief.   
“I think that would be a wonderful idea, Princess.” Hearing him say this, Yona blushed even further.  
“I-I’m not a Princess.” She replied, her shoulder’s stiffened.  
“…You are to me as you are more beautiful than any Princess I have ever seen.” His response caused the girl to blush even more and the men to glare daggers at her betrothed.   
“P-Please follow me.” One of the maids finally spoke up causing everyone to begin walking down the hall and towards the chamber room, where the General was surely waiting. As they were walking, Soo-Won noticed Jin Lu Rin’s advisor intently observing Yona. It seemed as if he knew something, or was thinking he knew something.   
Inside the Chamber Room:  
General Il’s heart sank when seeing all of them together. General Hak, Prince Soo-Won, Yona, Jin-Lu Rin, and his advisor all approached, a tense and strained atmosphere filling the room. General Il took in a deep breath and forced a cheerful smile on his face.  
“Jin-Lu Rin. I am pleased that you have made it to our humble castle safe. I am sorry that I was not there to greet you when you had first arrived.” The Sky Tribe General stood and walked closer to the man who immediately bowed before him.  
“There is no reason to apologize, General Il. I am just very pleased to have been able to see the beautiful, Lady Yona, as one of the first people to greet me.” His voice was calm despite the uneasy aura that filtered through the air.   
“I see you have also met General Hak of the Wind Tribe and our future leader, Prince Soo-Won.”  
“Yes, actually, they were the first that I came in contact with. They guard your daughter very well, if I might add. I was very impressed.” Rin flashed Soo-Won and Hak a smile which they did not return as their attention remained on General Il.  
“I am very glad to know that. They have all been childhood friends for many years…. I’m sure that you could use some fresh air with a refreshing cup of tea. How about having Lady Yona keep you company out in the garden? My wife’s garden is the most beautiful in Kouka Kingdom. It is the most relaxing place to sit and talk.. to get to know each other better.” Il suggested, his tone slightly firm, in case Yona were to oppose.  
“That would be wonderful. Lady Yona, will you do me the honors of keeping me company?”   
Yona looked back at Hak and Soo-Won before returning her gaze to her betrothed. A small sigh escaped her before forcing a small smile.  
“Very well.” She responded as he took her hand in his. Ignoring the death glares of both Soo-Won and Hak, Rin turned his attention to his advisor.  
“Satoru, please go check on our men in my stead.” At this instruction, Satoru bowed deeply and exited the room as silently as he came. All three men watching him closely as they couldn’t read him in the slightest way. Yona and Rin followed behind him, much to the protective mens’ dismay.   
Once alone, Hak and Soo-Won turned their attention to General Il, whose smile had now vanished.  
“I do not believe that I invited you to my home for this occasion.” General Il stated, his hands behind his back as he faced them.  
“I do not remember my father granting approval of a Xing General’s son entering into negotiations with Lady Yona.” Soo-Won’s quick reply was cold and almost threatening. However, it did little to phase Il.   
“I wasn’t about to sit back while knowing an enemy was being invited into our kingdom. We did not need an invitation for something like this.” Hak added, his tone just as firm and unrelenting as Soo-Won’s.  
“…. I was going to inform your father and the other generals of the negotiations after I had some time to feel out General Ji-Lu Ma’s intentions.”  
“I’m not so much questioning Ji-Lu Ma’s intentions as I am yours. If you wished for negotiations, why did you not ask Father.” The Prince responded causing Il to sigh.  
“If I asked permission from the King, he would deny it immediately. Your father, our king, as an unquenchable thirst for war and blood. He would not see it as an opportunity to settle matters peacefully.” General Il answered, calmly, while sitting down on his seat and staring at his uninvited guests.  
“And by ‘settling matters peacefully’, you mean sending your only daughter off to another kingdom’s future general.” Hak’s tone sent a small shiver down Yona’s father’s spine.   
“This is not an uncommon route to take. I carefully decided among the numerous suitors in Xing. Yona will be in good hands if wed to Ji-Lu Rin.”   
“What of Yona’s happiness?” The Prince stated, unconsciously taking a step towards the General.  
“My daughter will find happiness in one form or another. It is the duty of the Royal family to sacrifice for the people. Yona will come to understand that.”  
“Yona is not a princess. She does not have to carry the weight of our people.” The blonde headed man’s voice was growing colder with every word that he said, his eyes narrowing.  
“If the king and prince choose the path of war and vengeance before considering alternate means, then she does. I will not let Kouka endure needless bloodshed.” General Il’s words sounded as if they were poison in his mouth.   
“It is not needless if the other alternatives are merely delays or temporary peace. Even if Yona married that man, the peace wouldn’t last long. Xing would find something to break the peace treaty and start a war. They have been gathering weapons and increasing their forces for a while now. Sending general’s children over for negotiations can allow spies into our kingdom. They can gain intel on us and also buy time to finish their preparations. They are preparing for an attack on Kouka. It is just a matter of time before they make their move.” Hak spoke up, his reasoning sound.   
“And by that time, I am sure that we could come up with something else to pacify their bloodlust.” General Il’s statement caused both men to tighten their hands into fists.  
“What would you offer? You don’t have another daughter to send to them. Would you send lands? Rare treasures? Would you weaken our kingdom in the name of peace?” The Thunder Beast retorted.  
“I would do what I needed to do to keep peace.” Soo-Won and Hak looked at each other when hearing General Il’s confident statement. Both of them trying their best to remain as calm and respectful as possible, since he is Yona’s father. “If you do not have any more business with me, and you have met Ji-Lu Rin, then I kindly request you leave for the day.”  
The two friends turned around, in trained unison, and began walking towards the door.  
“General Il.” Soo-Won stopped just before leaving, Hak staying by his side. “I respect you, because you are Yona’s father and you are a General of Kouka…. But I must warn you. Do not do anything rash. If your actions negatively affect our Kingdom, then we will not hesitate to deal with these matters personally…. To deal with you personally.”  
Hak was surprised at Soo-Won’s words, but did not utter a single response. Instead, he followed the fuming Prince outside of the room, leaving only General Il in the chamber room. The General let out another long sigh before placing his face in the palms of his hands.   
“Like father… Like son.” He mumbled softly to himself.  
……………………………..  
In the Garden:  
Yona sat in the garden as Minsoo poured tea into each of their cups. Rin continued his ceaseless smiling as he thanked Minsoo and turned his attention towards the red headed girl. Yona didn’t make eye contact as she turned to her servant.  
“Thank you for the tea Minsoo. You don’t have to stay here with us any longer. We be fine alone.” With those orders, Minsoo bowed and excused himself along with the maids who assisted him. Once alone, Yona turned her attention towards the man sitting in front of her. He seemed as nonchalant as ever. He continued his smiling as he looked around at all of the flowers that were blooming.   
“Your mother’s garden really is breathtaking. I would love to come here with you often, if that would be okay.” His voice was just as formal and flattering causing Yona to become irritated.  
“Would you please stop the formal acting. You obviously are not like this, and I do not want to waste my time talking with someone who is going to be fake the entire time.” Yona’s tone caused the man to look at her with surprise. “It’s obvious that you aren’t interested in marriage either. I’m sure your father forced it on you as well.”  
Rin was silent a moment before relaxing his body and leaning his elbows on the table.   
“You’re more blunt than the rumors described you to be.” The curves of his mouth rose ever so slightly, appearing to be out of amusement.  
“You should know by now that rumors are never true.” She responded back, crossing her arms and leaning back against the chair.   
“This is true.. It is also true that I am not interested in this marriage. My father did, in fact, request that I come here to meet you. It seems he wants a peace treaty, much like your father.” Rin answered honestly causing Yona to somewhat calm down.   
“That leads me to my next question. It’s obvious that you did not come here for the sole purpose of meeting me. What is your true motive in coming to Kouka?” Yona’s eyes felt as if they could see the very depths of Rin’s soul. He had never met a girl like her.   
A girl able to see through my best charms and flattery… A girl who knows I have another motive… Just who is she?... This fiery woman…


	4. Chapter 4

“What is your true motive in coming to Kouka?” Yona’s firm voice asked as she peered at him. He couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by her.  
“Sorry, Lady Yona… That I cannot tell you. I will say; however, that it is nothing that will affect your kingdom or the safety of your people.” At this reply, Yona intertwined her fingers and placed her elbows on the table.   
“I’m not concerned about you doing anything that will hurt our kingdom… You wouldn’t get far even if you tried.”   
“You seem rather confident.” Jin-Lu Rin responded as he too leaned forward on the table.  
“I’m not confident.. I know for a fact that you wouldn’t get far… Hak and Soo-Won would kill you before you even had a chance to begin anything that would hurt our kingdom. I’m sure that you have heard rumors, and unlike rumors about me, the rumors around Hak and Soo-Won are true. You, yourself, do not seem like an unwise man, which is why I never suspected that it was anything that would influence Kouka in a bad way.” Yona’s way of thinking surprised the man, just like everything else about her.   
“You really are intriguing.” He mumbled, a small smile on his face.  
“And you will find that I can be rather annoying too… I have the tendency to act like a spoiled princess when I want something.” Yona leaned in once more, her eyes firm and peering into his own. “Your motive… What you are here for?… Will it help with the alliance between the two kingdoms?”  
“Why do you ask?” He dodged, causing the young woman to sigh.  
“I do not have time or energy to play games with you… So I will just level with you… I don’t want to marry you. I have no intention of becoming your bride and moving off to your kingdom.. or even having you move here… But.. If what you are searching for will be beneficial to both kingdoms… I will go along with it and help you in your quest.”  
“And why should I allow you to help me?” Rin responded, a slight huff escaping his lungs.   
“Because without your ‘engagement’ to me, you will have no right to be here. Soo-Won is King Yu-Hon’s son… If he tells the king of your presence here in Kouka, that will not end well… But if you take me along, then I can cover for you and no questions will be asked… If what your after is really that important that you are willing to come down here and pretend to actually like me.. then I think you know that you only have one option here.” Her words were true.. painfully true. Rin sighed aloud at this one, pursing his lips between his teeth.  
“…Very well. The I will let you in on this Lady Yona. It seems that you have me; however, this journey is not for the faint of heart… It will be long and tedious..”  
“I’m trained… Hak has trained me in self defense and bow and arrows… Tell me.”  
“I’m on a quest to find the four dragons of legend… The White Dragon with a claw for a hand, the blue dragon with eyes that hold immense power, the green dragon. –“  
“-whose leg can soar the vast sky, and the yellow dragon who shields those he cares about with an impenetrable shield… The guardians of King Hiryuu..” Yona finished, a small smirk on her lips.  
“It’s an old legend that Soo-Won’s father banned for some reason… We’ve always played around talking about going on an adventure like that…” Yona giggled slightly causing Rin to get somewhat embarrassed.  
“It’s real! The legends, the dragons.. the reincarnation of King Hiryuu.. It’s all true.” Yona couldn’t help but think that his defensive nature was somewhat cute in its own way.  
“Sorry… I wasn’t saying that it was just a fairytale… I believe that anything is possible.. I am curious. If we do manage to find the reincarnation of King Hiryuu and the dragons how will that will lead to the ability for peace without us getting married? Wouldn’t your kingdom crave the power of the dragons? Wouldn’t that lead to a war?”  
“Call it blind faith or maybe intuition… I just know that if anyone can stop this war without bloodshed or marital arrangements, then it would be the dragons with King Hiryuu. I feel in my soul that this is the only way. If you look at everything, even our marriage is only a temporary resolution for war. Your father doesn’t have another daughter to sacrifice, and he is only leader over a certain amount of Kouka’s regions. Your father and my father’s way of handling this situation is futile. When you really think about it there are only two options…”  
Yona was silent for a moment, absorbing all that this man was telling her. What he was saying was the truth. She agreed on all of his facts, but to go and rely on a myth.. a legend.… It definitely was blind faith. She looked at him, his intense gaze never wavering. If Hak had been there, he would have made fun of this man. He would have called him an idiot and told him he needed to go see a healer to fix his stupidity. Soo-Won would probably just laugh it off in his normal fashion, not taking it to heart. However, in this moment, she could feel something pull inside of her. Something telling her that this man was on the right path… That this truly is the only way.   
“Okay.. Then I will help you on your mission. If it will help our kingdoms and stop our wedding then it is worth trying. Also, a good adventure is something I’ve been wanting for a long time.” Yona smiled at this causing the man to relax ever so slightly.   
She really does shine like the sun. He thought to himself as he stared at her smiling face.   
“So, where is our first destination?” The young lady asked, the slightest hint of mischief in her eyes.   
“A valley on the border of the Fire Tribe.. We need to meet with an oracle.”  
“You know where an oracle is?” Yona couldn’t hide her fascination as her eyes gleamed ever so slightly.   
“I’ve heard rumors… The only problem is that it is at least a days journey from here. I doubt that your father would allow you to stay with me-“  
“Leave that to me.” Yona interrupted in confidence. “Father really wants us to get married, and, as I am playing as your betrothed, it is only natural that I can pull a few strings with my father. When did you want to leave?”   
“Tomorrow.” Rin answered causing Yona to shake her head in understanding.   
“I’ll make it happen.”  
………………………………………..  
Hak and Soo-Won rode silently on their horses as they entered the forest path. Their faces were disappointed, upset, concerned, and slightly downcast. Mixed feelings swirled through them as the events of the past two days flooded their minds.   
“What do you think of him?” Soo-Won finally broke the silence.   
“I don’t like him…. He’s too perfect, too smooth. I get the feeling that he has a hidden motive for being here.” The Sky Tribe General answered honestly as his eyes scanned the surrounding areas for any signs of attackers.   
“You too, huh.” Soo-Won’s gentle voice mumbled before a small sigh escaped his lips. “If General Il wasn’t Yona’s father I would have already brought this matter up to Father. I just.. I don’t want to cause Yona any pain, but I want to protect her and this kingdom.”  
“Yeah… I know what you mean. If we rat on the bubbly old man then who knows what will happen to him or to Lady Yona… But if we don’t…” Hak let out an irritated Tsk.   
“It’s not just the general’s son that I’m worried about… His advisor seems to be up to something as well. Especially as he was observing Yona. He was looking at her with such fixation that I felt myself growing angry with him.” The Prince stated, Hak nodding in agreement. “Thanks to being kicked out, we cannot monitor what is going on….”   
“Since when has that ever stopped us? You want to be with Lady Yona, don’t you?” Soo-Won blushed slightly at this and looked away. Hak pushed back the tinge of pain in his chest when seeing this gesture. “…..We can’t just give up and let him do whatever he wants. We will go back tomorrow and try to handle this ourselves... If it seems like these guys really are no good, then we will try talking some sense into the General. If that doesn’t work, we will go to King Yu-Hon.”  
Soo-Won silently agreed with this statement as they continued down the path. A brief moment of silence followed them as both were lost in their own thoughts.  
“Hey, Hak.” The Prince mumbled in almost a whisper.  
“Yes, Your Highness?” The Thunder Beast responded causing Soo-Won to slightly grimace as he hated being called that.  
“Do you think that Yona will ever look at me as more than a brother? I’ve always loved Yona… ever since we were kids, but she has always clung to you.. I just… don’t feel that she has ever seen me as more than family.”   
“…..She comes to me just because I teach her how to fight, and because I let her get away with just about anything. I think she will.. Just give her time, she will come around.” Hak encouraged even though his heart stung at this. Soo-Won studied his friend’s face as he listened to his response.   
“Hak…. Do you…. Love Yona?” The question escaping the Prince’s lips sounded like poison to his ears. No one had ever voiced the question out loud. It hurt way more than the Thunder Beast imagined as he pictured her smiling face and how absolutely beautiful she was holding a bow in her arms.   
“…..No…….” The weight on his words crushed him as the young general muttered out the lie as firm as he could. “She’s like a little sister to me. I could never see her as more.”  
“Really? I see.” Hak couldn’t help but hear the evident relief in Soo-Won’s voice. Looking over he could see his dear friend’s face lit up with a small hopeful smile.   
Now, all I have to do… is convince myself that I don’t love her…. That she is only like a little sister to me.  
The rest of the trip back to the castle, Soo-Won voiced his ideas on ways to get the true motives out of Jin-Lu Rin. Hak remained quiet, thinking of her smile, the way she laughed and called his name… trying to think of some possible way to forget how fast she makes his heart race.   
…………………………………………………………………….

Satoru sat down in the middle of the guest room he had been given. A map was laid out before him along with a unique light purple stone. His mind seemed lost in deep thought, as he had been ever since setting his eyes on that young girl.   
“The red hair, her aura… It was unlike anything that I have ever felt before…. Could she be?” Taking the stone into his hand, he gives it a tight squeeze. “It is only a matter of time before we find out… There is no doubt that she will follow us on our journey... a dangerous journey….” Satoru closes his eyes as if trying to escape from a painful memory of the past.  
Master, I will complete your life long ambition… I will find them. Looking up from the purple stone, the man focused intently on the map. I will not let anyone or anything get in my way.  
…………………………………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5

“You really are a miracle worker, aren’t you?” Jin-Lu Rin laughed as Yona came walking out with a big bag of luggage in her hands.   
“I told you that I could get my father’s approval. He says that this would be the perfect ‘bonding’ experience for the two of us. Of course your body guard, whatever his name is, will have to come with us.” The feisty young woman responded as Rin walked up to her and grabbed the bag. “Hey, I can take care of my own luggage.”  
“What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a lady carry a heavy bag like this?” He commented while chunking the bag onto the back of one of the horses.   
“I didn’t realize you were a gentlemen… I just thought you were a crafty man with ulterior motives.” She half joked while petting one of the horses.  
“Ouch. Milady, you know where to hit a man where it hurts, don’t you?” Rin stated as he grabbed his chest in symbolic pain.   
“You forget I’ve been trained by the Thunder Beast of Kouka Kingdom. He is both skilled in physical weapons and in verbal ones as well.” She smiled slyly causing the man to playfully sigh.   
“What a troublesome temporary fiancé I have.” He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.   
“Key word.. temporary.” Yona giggled before noticing that Jin-Lu Rin’s advisor/bodyguard had arrived.  
“My Lord. All of the preparations for our journey have been completed. Are you ready to depart?” He asked causing the man to nod. Satoru then mounted one of the horses and Jin-Lu did as well. Reaching out his hand, Rin motioned for Yona to get on the horse with him. He expected her to show some sort of hesitation, but she did not do that in the least. The young woman grabbed onto his hand and jumped up into the saddle with him.  
“Are you afraid of nothing?” Rin questioned her, clearly impressed.  
“That’s for me to know.” She smiled before looking over to the palace entrance. Her father and mother stood watching the two of them with smiles on their face.   
“Please come back safely dear… Rin, please keep my daughter safe.” Yona’s mother called out causing Rin to bow his head.  
“I will protect her with my life.” He answered her before giving the horse a very slight kick. With that, they were off onto their adventure. Yona could feel her chest tighten and her stomach lurch, but she was so excited. Finally, finally she was on her way to an adventure. An adventure that she had longed for all of her life… The only thing that was missing were her two closest friends.  
……………………………  
Inside of the palace, Soo-Won and Hak sat at a table. Soo-Won was diligently looking through different books concerning Kouka laws, and Hak was sharpening a dagger that he always keeps on his person. Both were quiet, in deep contemplative thought.  
“Your highness! Prince Soo-Won!” A young man burst into the room, sweaty and completely out of breath.  
“Sori, what is it?” Soo-Won asks while closing his book and looking at the man.   
“Lady Yona… Lady Yona left with that man… the man you told me to.. watch. I’m deeply sorry. I couldn’t do anything your Highness… General Il approved it. He saw them off as they departed.” Sori explained causing both men to stand from their seats.  
“Left? Where did they go?” Soo-Won asked him, his face becoming slightly pale.  
“Supposedly on a mission to find the four dragons. From what I overheard though, General Il is hoping that they will fall into lust and fulfill their bounding together by.. consummation…..” Hak’s dagger dropped to the floor in a loud clunk when hearing this. Bending down, he picked it up. His eyes constricted and face white as a ghost.   
“Where are they going?” Hak asked, his voice a low growl.   
“The border near fire tribe… apparently they are searching for an oracle of some kind…” Hak looked over at Soo-Won who wore the same horrified facial expression. Without saying a word, they nodded together and Hak exited the room.   
“Sori… Prepare my horse…” Soo-Won said, his voice as cold as ice.  
“My lord?”   
“Prepare my horse…. I’m going to pay my General Il a visit.” He repeated causing the young man to shiver silently. Without saying anything more, Sori bowed and exited the room. As soon as he was gone, Soo-Won slammed the book he had been holding onto the table.  
“You have gone too far, General Il. I will not forgive you for placing my most precious person in harm’s way for your own selfish reasons.” He mumbled to himself before swiftly turning around and exiting the room.   
In the stables, Hak was quickly fastening the saddle onto his horse. His entire mind was on that one word.   
Consummation.  
“Tsk… Like hell am I going to let that happen.” He growled while mounting up onto his horse. “Jin-Lu Rin, you had better pray that you have not touched her by the time I get there.”   
With a click of his heels, Hak raced out of the stable and exited the palace ground.   
Lady Yona… Please hold on. 

………………………………..

Yona sat in front of the horse as it trotted along the country side. Everything around her was beautiful. The bright scenery and green grass. She loved all of the vast amounts of trees lining the road and the birds who sang cheerful songs in them.  
“Where are we right now?” She asked while looking around and taking everything in.  
“We are currently in Wind Tribe Territory.” Satoru answered while looking down at a map that he had in pocket. This only seemed to pique Yona’s interest even more.  
“So this is where Hak spent his childhood.” She mumbled aloud causing Rin to smile and look down at her.  
“Hak is the Thunder Beast you keep threatening me about, right?” He clarified causing Yona to nod in agreement.  
“Yep. Believe me, it is not threatening that I am doing… It’s promising what he will do to you.” At this Rin laughed. “You doubt me?”  
“No, No not at all. I’m just thinking that you are very much loved. I’m guessing Hak is your lover then huh?” The young man responded causing to Yona look down at the saddle beneath her. Her cheeks felt hot.  
“Eh? No… I’m not loved like that… Hak only looks at me as a friend… a little sister at most.”   
“…But you love him?” Rin tried his best to hide behind a playful façade. A pinch in his chest surprised him when seeing her blushful reaction.  
“N-N-Not at all! Why would I like a guy like him?!” The red headed woman proclaimed while nearly falling off the saddle.   
“Haha! I’m just kidding! Settle down already.” He laughed while ruffling her hair. Yona couldn’t help but blush even further with him touching her head.  
“S-s-stop that!” The feisty woman ordered as she flailed her arms around. This only made Rin smile brighter and mess with her hair some more. Satoru lagged behind them. His eyes narrowing at their interactions.  
“Lord Rin.. I believe that we should find a place to make camp soon.” He spoke up catching the playful young man’s attention.   
“Ah, yes. I guess you are right… Looks like Satoru saved you, Lady Yona.” Rin teased before guiding the horse into a clearing with a small pond. “.. and just in time too. This is the perfect place to stop for the night.”   
It didn’t take them long before they had the tents set up and horses unsaddled. Yona sat by the pond looking into the beautiful blue color as the men unpacked supplies. Rin couldn’t help himself but continue looking over towards her. His eyes wouldn’t let him stop following her, observing every movement she made.  
“-rd Rin… Lord Rin… Lord Rin!”  
“Oh Sorry... I was in my own world.” He said while grabbing some blankets from his companion’s hands.   
“….You seem rather fond of the girl.” The coldness in his remark made Rin flinch ever so slightly.  
“She is very interesting. I haven’t met a girl like her. Also, this is her first time traveling... I want her to feel as comfortable as possible.” Rin placed the blankets in one of the empty tents and straightened them out to make a small bed. He could feel his advisor’s piercing gaze on his back as he did so.  
“I hope that is the case… or the only reason… You told the girl that you came here for the sole purpose of finding the four dragons… To bring peace without bloodshed…. If that girl is really the reincarnation… Then you know what must be done… The God’s must have-”  
“And what if she is not?” His voice was sharper than anticipated, a tone even he did not expect.  
“…. I have not been wrong, yet.. Remember your duty, Lord Rin. Don’t get too attached… for both her sake.. and your own.” With those words, Satoru turned and walked back towards the pile of supplies which they were unpacking.  
Remember your duty Lord Rin. Don’t get too attached…  
“How could I ever forget my duty?.....” Rin whispered to himself before standing and entering into the forest to gather firewood. However, his mind was filled with only her.


	6. Chapter 6

If that girl really is the reincarnation…. Then you know what must be done. The God’s must have-   
Rin shook his head as a sigh escaped his lips.   
I know that…. I know what must be done…. That’s why I shouldn’t get attached… It’s just… There’s something about her… Something about Yona that just-  
“Rin!” A beautiful voice called out, capturing his attention from his thoughts. The young man looked over to see the noble lady running towards him.   
“Yona.. What are you doing out here?” He asked her while trying his best to keep his heart from quickening its pace.   
“I saw you leaving to go get firewood. I wanted to join you so I kind of followed you out here.” A small smile crossed her face as she began walking towards a broken branch that lay on the ground ahead of them. He watched as she picked up the stick and looked over at him with curiousity. “Is this a big enough branch for firewood?”  
“…. Yes… But you know, this isn’t exactly the job for a noblewoman.”   
She definitely is different.

“Well, I’m not like most noblewoman. I’m not someone who wants to feel helpless or weak. I’m also not one to sit around and allow someone to take care of me.” Her response caused his heart rate to quicken even more.   
“I can see that… It might also be one of the reasons that you haven’t received many proposals or marriage prospects… right?” Rin teased as he sauntered up to the girl and rubbed her hair.  
“H-Hey!” Yona slapped at him, but he dodged skillfully. His laughter filled the area around them as he once again attacked her, now, messy red hair. “S-Stop it! You are messing up my hair!”  
Yona couldn’t help but blush at this. The only other person who plays with her hair is Hak, and he is always teasing her when he does it.  
“Geeze… You and Hak are so much alike…” She mumbles to herself causing Rin to stop his playful attack.  
“Really? Me and that Thunder Beast who you always threaten me with? Well, I guess we would get along great then. Maybe we can both pick on you.”  
“Ugh… Between the two of you, I would never get a break.” Her tone was matter-of-fact.  
“You know you like it.” Rin whispers, teasingly, while running his fingers through her hair. This caused Yona to blush even more as she pulled away from him.   
“H-Honestly….” The young girl was speechless as she picked up another branch and began briskly walking away from him. He didn’t know why, but he loved getting a rise out of this girl. He just wanted to see her cheeks flush that beautiful crimson color and for her to, momentarily, act like a spoiled princess. It intrigued him so much.   
“I-I’m going to leave you behind if you don’t hurry up.” Yona called over to him, her voice clearly still frazzled.  
“I’m coming.” Rin chuckled as he practically jogged over to be next to her. He couldn’t help but notice the slight tint of pink that glowed off of her porcelain skin.  
“…Hey Rin…”  
“Yeah?”   
“What is Xing like? You are a general’s son… No doubt, you have travelled and seen the kingdom.” Yona’s question surprised him, but in a way, made him happy.  
“Well… Lets see… Xing is much like Kouka… It has all different types of lands and towns. We live under the reign of one king… Though many of our people are fearful of his power. The people are kind though… Most have little to nothing to their name, but they are happy. They… choose to look at the smallest glimmers of hope and goodness… Um, We are a small kingdom, but a strong one.” The beautiful girl’s soft laughter cut him off. “W-What is it?”  
“Sorry… It’s just.. You are talking all over the place trying to describe your kingdom… It’s kind of cute.” Her response made a blush appear on his face.   
“C-Cute?? Well, sorry. It’s hard to explain a kingdom to someone!” His defensive attitude caused Yona to giggle even more.   
“It’s not really that hard.” She remarked while flashing a mischievous grin his way.  
“Then you explain Kouka Kingdom… How would you describe your kingdom, my lady?” Sarcasm laced his words as he bowed ever so slightly in her direction.  
“Kouka Kingdom is a proud nation which is united under one Ruler, King Yu-Hon. King Yu-Hon is a fearless ruler who will not allow other kingdoms to threaten our peace. He, along with his son, Prince Soo-Won, and Kouka’s finest warrior, Son Hak stand against all who oppose us. Our lands are diverse, ranging from coastal areas to desert plains. Our people are as equally diverse, as they are split between the four tribes. Though we are small in comparison to the Kai Empire, we are not to be taken lightly… Kouka kingdom is to be respected and feared among all surrounding kingdoms.” Rin was silent for a moment.  
“… I feel like I just heard a lecture from one of the elders…. You know nothing of the Kindom in which you live… do you?”   
“What do you mean? I just described Kouka Kingdom, like you asked.”  
“You described land and a monarchy.. You didn’t describe the people themselves… If I wanted to know those things about Kouka, I would have simply read a scroll about the kingdom. You really are naïve, aren’t you?” This made Yona silent as they continued picking up branches and sticks. The wind silently rustled Yona’s hair and danced through the tree leaves.  
“….. My father is very protective… He doesn’t allow me to leave the palace much… In fact, most times I do sneak out of the palace.. It’s to go to visit Soo-Won and Hak. This is actually the furthest away from that place that I have ever been….. It’s not that I don’t want to know.. It’s that I haven’t been able to know about the people.”   
“I’m sorry.. That was harsh of me. In all honesty, It seems that your kingdom’s people are proud and loyal to their king…. Xing, on the other hand, is the exact opposite.. We despise our ruler.. Which is why I have gone in search of the dragons…..”  
“Do you not have gods of your own whose power you can use?” Her question caused his heart to squeeze.  
“Yeah, we have gods… But they are all weak.. They don’t compare to the Dragon’s of Kouka.” Rin managed to reply before sighing and turning around. “It’s getting late, we should head back before the sun set.”  
Without saying anything more, the two of them returned back to the campsite.  
Do you not have gods of your own whose power you can use?  
Rin’s eyes narrowed as her question replayed in his mind.

…………………………..  
A horse’s neigh could be heard outside the gates of the castle in which General Il and his wife were resting. A shrouded caped figure sat atop the horse.   
“Who goes there?” One of the soldiers called out to the strange person. “Answer me or I will consider you a threat.”  
As soon as the words left his mouth, the man pulled back the hood on his cloak.  
“Y-Your majesty…. Prince Soo-Won.” The guard gasped before bowing to the ground before him.  
“I wish to have an audience with General Il. Please inform him of my arrival.” The prince’s voice was firm and unwavering, causing the guards to wince slightly.  
“Y-Yes, Your majesty… Right away.”  
A pounding sounded on the door to the General’s private chambers.  
“Who is it?” Il called out while wiping his sleepy eyes. Upon hearing his call, the guard opened the door and bowed before him.  
“General Il…. Prince Soo-Won has just arrived… He demands a presence with you…” Il sighed when hearing his soldier’s words.  
“Can this wait until morning? My wife and I are already resting?” Il inquired only to have the guard shake his head.  
“I’m afraid Prince Soo-Won is adamant about speaking with you tonight, my Lord.”   
“Very well…” Il sighed, once more, while sitting up from his bed. “Tell him to wait for me in the meeting room. I will arrive shortly.”  
“Yes, My lord.” With that the soldier left the room, leaving Il and his wife alone.  
“What would Prince Soo-Won want at this time of the night?” His wife asked as her long silky hair fell down her shoulders.  
“….. It’s nothing for you to worry yourself over, my dear. Just rest. I will return shortly.” He responded while dressing in his normal attire and leaving their chambers.   
That boy….  
It wasn’t long before Il arrived at the meeting room. Opening the door, he could see Soo-Won standing near the window, looking out towards his wife’s extravagant garden.  
“Prince Soo-Won, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this time of night?” Soo-Won turned to face him, not a smile on his usually cheerful face.  
“I apologize for intruding this late in the night… But there is something that I just cannot tolerate another second of…” Soo-Won took a step towards the man, his gaze even more intense. “General Il… What exactly are you hoping to achieve with your little plan?”   
……………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAND ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP!!!!! :)  
> I hope you guys have enjoyed the interactions and the… Cliffhanger! I have a tendency to love Cliffies… I apologize in advance. :P   
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Like, Comment, Share, Do what you want! I love hearing from you guys!! :)


End file.
